


Crazy Love

by sleepypercy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Rough Sex, Teenage!Jensen, older!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's trying to be the good, pure boyfriend that Jason deserves. That doesn't last long.</p><p>(Rough-sex cheating with older!Jared)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of in love with one-sided Jason Manns/Jensen. Especially since Jason makes such a cute boyfriend. Thanks to [](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/profile)[**ephermeralk**](http://ephermeralk.livejournal.com/) and [](http://souslelys.livejournal.com/profile)[**souslelys**](http://souslelys.livejournal.com/) who both helped save this story ^_^ And thank you [](http://saltandburnboys.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saltandburnboys.livejournal.com/)**saltandburnboys** for listening to me whine.

  
A set of dimples and a shy, pleased smile meet Jensen when he runs to his locker after Chemistry. Despite the fact that it’s three hallways and a set of stairs out of his boyfriend’s way, Jensen’s not surprised to find him there, leaning against the locker next to his, waiting patiently. They’ve only been going out for three weeks, and already they’ve got a routine.

Jason waits until Jensen switches out his books before moving close and kissing him, their faces mostly hidden by the painted-blue metal door of the locker. It’s a quick motion, lips brushing together so lightly that Jensen gets a brief flash of mint before Jason pulls back, a light pink flush around his neck.

Licking his lips, Jensen thinks, _weak_. Then he chuckles and pulls Jason in again for a longer kiss, running his tongue between the edges of Jason’s lips just before letting him pull away, light-pink flush turned to fire-red heat. While Jason catches his breath, Jensen smirks and brushes his thumb over the wet shine on his own mouth.

He knows how lucky he is to have the sweetest high school boyfriend a gay kid in Texas could ever ask for. Jason is amazing, and they’ve been good friends since sophomore year Acoustic Night auditions when Jensen swore Jason was some kind of musical child-prodigy.

There is, however, a part of Jensen that can’t shake the need for something more than blushing kisses and shy hand-holding.

What he really wants is Jason to push him against the lockers, pinning his hands back while grinding against Jensen, slow and rough. He wants Jason’s mouth on his, kisses laced with teeth and tongue, filling Jensen until he can’t breathe. Making Jensen happily take anything Jason wants to give.

Briefly, Jensen wonders what Jason would think about these classroom daydreams. Jensen is ashamed to admit it, but he’s pretty sure he’s a slut. And he’s also pretty sure that he can never tell his boyfriend about it.

Because he likes Jason. Really. Loves sitting in Jason’s room when he pulls out his guitar, listening to Jason’s mellow, rich voice sing anything and everything under the sun, joining in when he feels comfortable enough. Loves leaning back against Jason’s chest, watching spy movies and old Westerns. And he loves feeling Jason’s fingers twine between his, warm and uncertain every time they hold hands.

Still, though. As much as he wants this to last, Jason feels more like a friend than a boyfriend. But Jensen keeps trying to make it work. Smiles and lets Jason carry his books when he offers because it makes Jason’s eyes light up every time. Goes to the movies and leans into Jason’s side, telling himself the soft, quick kisses Jason presses into his cheek are enough; even though what Jensen really wants is to get on his knees, slide himself between Jason’s thighs, and suck off his boyfriend from the dark, sticky floor while Jason gasps and pulls on his hair.

Jensen wants to be the kind of boyfriend that Jason deserves. Unfortunately, he isn’t the pure, milkshake-with-two-straws boyfriend that he pretends to be. Not even close.

It’s the reason why, barely a month into his relationship with Jason, he finds himself standing on a too-familiar doorstep. Shuffling his feet while something electric and hot buzzes under his skin.

When the door opens, Jared grins from the other side, leaning against the frame and letting his eyes drag up Jensen’s body. Slow enough that a self-conscious shiver runs up Jensen’s spine while Jared’s tongue licks over his lips like he’s about to devour Jensen any second.

“It’s been a while,” Jared comments with a smirk. “You been busy with that new boyfriend of yours?”

“Yeah.” Jensen ducks his head and looks up at his dad’s best friend through his lashes, trying to shove back the shame threatening to paint his cheeks red. “You gonna let me in, Uncle Jared?”

“Of course.” Jared steps back and opening the door wider. “You know I’d never turn you away.”

It’s true. Jared’s always been a constant in Jensen’s life, there for all the good and bad of Jensen’s childhood. As much of a father as Jensen’s real one as has been. Except in one very important capacity.

The door closes behind Jensen, but he doesn’t move any further into the house. Instead, he stands in the entryway, guilt and want making his chest hurt, unable to look Jared in the eye.

Amused, Jared steps towards Jensen. Stands close enough that Jensen can feel Jared’s radiator-body heat warming his skin. “Why are you here?” Jared asks in a soft voice. “Something wrong, Jensen?”

The smile in Jared’s voice makes Jensen scowl, and he shakes his head, still can’t look the older man in the eyes. He’s pretty sure that if he looked up, he’d see dimples, and they’d only remind him of the boy Jensen’s supposed to be on a study date with in twenty minutes. Their books spread out on the kitchen table while Jason’s mom pours them lemonade and makes quiet, gushing remarks about how cute the two of them look together while subtly planning their wedding.

Huffing out a short laugh, Jared slides a hand down the side of Jensen’s torso, cups the half-erection straining against his jeans. “You here to let me take care of this?”

Without meaning to, Jensen’s hips punch forward, grinding into the warm hand pressed against the crotch. But even as he rubs himself off into Jared’s generous palm, Jensen still shakes his head. Doesn’t want to give Jared the satisfaction of knowing how much he wants this, despite the strong evidence to the contrary.

“No?” Jared sounds surprised and drops his hand. “If you're not here to get fucked, why are you in my living room with your dick shoved up against your zipper, blushing like a virgin on prom night?”

God, Jensen hates how right Jared is all the time. How the man has always known what goes on inside Jensen’s head. Jensen still refuses to admit anything out loud - but he does want exactly what Jared said. So he silently falls to his knees, fingers fumbling with Jared’s belt while he mouths hot and wet through the thick denim. Tastes the musky flavor of Jared’s cock as it perks up even harder. He ignores the voice in his head that sounds a lot like Jared, smirky and satisfied as it purrs out what a slut Jensen is.

When Jensen finally splits open the crotch of his pants, Jared makes a pleased hum that turns into a soft gasp as he pulls out Jared’s thick cock and eagerly parts his lips over the head. Jared’s fingers immediately tighten in his hair, and Jensen lets himself go lax and pliant so Jared can hold his head still and punch his hips back and forth, fucking Jensen’s face while he opens his throat and breathes through his nose. Closing his eyes, Jensen focuses on the feeling of being filled and used, right up until Jared’s movements stop and his thumb reverently traces Jensen’s swollen lips,parted around Jared’s cock.

“C’mere,” Jared says huskily, pulling Jensen to his feet so he can shove their mouths together. Jensen grabs onto Jared tightly before hopping high and wrapping his legs around Jared’s hips, pleased when Jared catches him, hands spread beneath his ass to hold him up.

The short walk to the bedroom is uncoordinated, but Jensen refuses to let go or stop moving his lips around Jared’s jaw and neck. When he gets thrown down on the bed, Jared stops to pull off his jeans, kicking them behind him before leaning down to strip Jensen of every layer.

“Knew you came here for this,” Jared smirks as he shoves Jensen’s legs up. “You musta been aching for it so bad these last few weeks.”

“Shut up,” Jensen replies, but the tremor in his voice as Jared’s tongue swirls around Jensen’s belly button makes the command’s authority fall short. When Jared’s tongue dips lower - traces down his cock and around his balls before rimming his ass - Jensen’s eyes roll up and he gasps at the ceiling.

When Jensen’s ass is more than ready, Jared flips him around and bends him over the edge of the bed. Slams in hard, just the way Jensen likes it, wrapping his arms around Jensen while whispering filth into his ears. Endearments and praise mixed with dirty words and dark promises tinged with possessiveness.

“You like getting fucked on my cock?” Jared asks, breath hot in Jensen’s ear as he presses his mouth into the long column of Jensen’s neck, thrown back in pleasure.

Jensen can barely breathe while being bounced hard between the bed and Jared’s hard body, but he manages to jerk his chin up and down. Gasps out a breathy, “Uh-huh,” while Jared fucks in harder.

Jared’s hips slow for a second, hands sliding around the curve of Jensen’s pubic bone to touch his cock where it’s been smearing precome into the fabric of the bedcovers. “Better than on your boyfriend’s dick?” he asks, voice dropping into a light growl.

It takes longer for Jensen to catch his breath, to rock his hips back and hold himself up from the edge of the bed. But he takes in a quick, shuddering breath and turns his head to say, “We don’t have sex.”

“You don’t?” The lilt in Jared’s voice sounds surprised, and Jensen can practically feel Jared’s cock jump inside him, leaking heavier. Voice a dark smirk, Jared’s fingers twist around Jensen’s cock as he says, “You come over here when you wanna have sex? Does Jason know what he’s missing out on?”

Jensen doesn’t have time for a snarky reply before Jared places a palm against his back and shoves him deeper into the mattress, grabbing onto Jensen’s hips so he can piston in harder. It’s rough and intense and everything Jensen’s been missing. He doesn’t even have to wrap his hand back over his prick, just lets his cock rub against the smooth cotton fabric while Jared slams into him, never once letting up the harsh pace.

When they’re finished, Jared licks up the come smeared up Jensen’s belly, tongue slow and wet and calming as Jensen stares up and lets the aftermath of chemicals finish rushing through his body and brain. Watches the ceiling pulsate as his blurred vision returns to normal.

Jared finally makes his way up to Jensen’s mouth, tongue bitter-tasting but still good as it licks languid and deep past Jensen’s lips.

“I know you better than anyone,” Jared says, and Jensen finally hears the jealousy behind his words. In all the time they’d been doing this, Jensen had never expected Jared to view it as something real. Hadn’t ever imagined it actually meant anything to him. He thought he’d been just a kid to Jared, young and much too naive for the older man to take seriously.

He’s not sure how he feels about this - Jared, Jason, everything. Guilt burning inside his chest, he decides to sort it out later, when the sex-induced high has faded and he can figure out what this all means. For now, he just kisses Jared back, pushing away the ache between his ribs, trying not to think about the future.

*&*

Of course, he only has a few minutes to close his eyes and let everything fade to black. But he knows he can’t stay long.

As Jensen bends down to gather up his clothes, he catches Jared watching, and there’s something in his expression that makes Jensen want to stay for round two. But he can’t. Jason’s waiting for him, and he’s already late.

“So you’ve got a study date?” Jared remarks with a smirk, leaning forward and resting his arms on his naked knees. “Do you actually study?”

Jensen throws an unamused glare Jared’s way while tugging on his shirt. Shrugging nonchalantly, he answers, “Yeah.”

“Cute,” Jared comments while Jensen scowls. “He give you his class ring yet?”

Irritated, Jensen flips Jared off and walks out, growling out “asshole” and refusing to look back. As he goes out the front door, Jared’s chuckles echo in his ears.

Once he’s at Jason’s place, Jason grins and grabs Jensen’s hand, leading him up to his bedroom.

“I’ve got a surprise,” Jason says, almost giddy as he has Jensen sit on his bed. For a brief moment, Jensen panics, wondering what he would do if Jason tried to fuck him while he’s got Jared’s come leaking down his thighs.

But, of course, that’s not the surprise. Instead, Jason pulls out his guitar and sits across from Jensen, teeth flashing in a too-big grin.

“I wrote you a song,” Jason says, already strumming out chords like he can’t help himself. His hands don’t know how to stay still now that there are strings underneath his fingertips.

“You did?” Jensen asks dumbly. He swallows back guilt that tastes like Jared’s lips and his own come, and he feels heat rush into his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Jason pauses, searching Jensen’s face for a moment before standing and letting his guitar slide behind his back, kept up by the strap across Jason’s chest. Cupping the back of Jensen’s neck, he ducks down to kiss him, deeper than he’s done before, oblivious to the way Jensen moves on autopilot. Smiling against Jensen’s lips, Jason says, “It’s called _Crazy Love_.”


End file.
